The present disclosure relates to photovoltaic, thermal, and other types of solar systems where a transmissive or reflective light receiving surface is exposed to the ambient and is subject to particulate contamination. More specifically, the present disclosure introduces technology for addressing particulate contamination of the light receiving surfaces utilized in such solar systems.